


Jealousy is a good look on you

by notanavgmarvelfan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanavgmarvelfan/pseuds/notanavgmarvelfan
Summary: Tony flirts with a host at an interview. Steve is jealous.





	Jealousy is a good look on you

Tony was tired. Not physically tired, but his mind was exhausted. The interview went on for what felt like ages. He had agreed to do this to clear things about his and Steve's relationship, that everyone including Captain America and Iron man are allowed to love who they love and no, it did not affect the dynamics of the team or the atmosphere at the tower. They were more like a family than a team. So yeah it was all about telling the paparazzi and the public to mind their own damn business.

He was not tired of the interview but of what came after. He went to SI to complete the paperwork he had been procrastinating for a week. He would not have it done today either but Pepper threatened him to make a hole of the size of her heel in his head and so he gave in to complete all the work. It seemed to go on and on until he whined, actually  _whined_ in front of Pepper to let him leave. Tony couldn't wait to be home, to melt himself in the arms of his super soldier.

"Honey, I'm home", Tony announced putting down his bag. The entire floor was dark except for the windows facing the street that let in some light. He squinted in the darkness to search for Steve.

"Anthony", Tony heard his name called by the blonde.

 _Shit._ Tony stopped dead in his tracks.

Steve said this name only when he was pissed off or very serious. His voice was cold and almost a whisper. Tony saw him sitting on the couch wearing only a pair of soft blue jeans. His naked upper body bathed into the moonlight seeping through the windows. His soft blonde hair gleaming in the light, aggrandising his already flawless skin. But there was something dark in those blue eyes that Tony couldn't point out.

He swallowed audibly when he saw what Steve was holding in his hands, rotating it playfully.

  _A riding crop_

It was a thin, wooden crop with a red leather at its end. It was long enough to be flexible, hitting with the right force. Tony remembered Steve buying this but he had never used it before.. Until... now. He took measured steps towards Steve and stood in front of him, legs touching.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Tony asked confused.

Steve glared at him, "You know what's wrong". "Steve, it's not like I've not been late before, but..", Tony started and then it dawned on him. The team saw the interview live. The host was a pretty blonde, with sly eyes and fake smile plastered on her face and maybe,  _maybe_ he might have flirted with her.

Oh.

_OH_

Steve looked at Tony with such intense gaze that the smaller man's ears heated and he flushed the colour of a tomato. Steve stood and was face to face with Tony. He was a head taller than Tony even when he was barefoot and Tony wearing his designer shoes.

"O-okay, let-let's not take it th-that seriously, right?" Tony faltered for words.

"Tony, you have misbehaved. And do you know what happens to boys who misbehave?" Steve asked calmly but his voice held the demeanour of authority.

Tony's mouth went dry and his cheeks heated, "Y-yes. They get punished."

"Good boy. You know I hate it when you flirt with someone else. Don't you?" Steve said twisting Tony's hand behind his back and pulling him impossibly close.

"Yes, sir", were the only words Tony could get out when he could feel the heat radiating from Steve's body. He felt blazing hot.

"Now, strip for daddy, won't you baby boy?" Steve held his gaze, unwavering, blue eyes boring into the dark brown, screaming, nobody had a right over him other than himself.

Tony nodded in response. Steve released Tony's hand and Tony stepped out of his three piece suit and shoes. Steve picked up his tie and stepped closer to Tony pulling him against him.

"You know what it does to me, watching you in your suit, don't you honey?" Steve said against Tony's cheek, a warm breath that made Tony shiver and made him dizzy that he didn't even notice his hands were tied behind his back with the tie.

Steve led him to the piano in the living room and let the hood down.

"Kneel on the hood", Steve said as he helped Tony climb on the hood. He was on his knees, face on the hood, ass in the air and totally at Steve's mercy. Steve sauntered around him, amused at the sight of the brunette.

"We'll go ten rounds of the crop. Is ten okay, honey?" Steve asked with voice devoid of anger but cold enough.

"Yes", Tony breathed desire pooling in his stomach.

"Yes what?" Steve raised an eyebrow and pulled at Tony's hair to look into his eyes.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Rogers", Tony said as loud as he could.

"Mm, good boy. What colour baby?" Steve asked releasing his hair.

"Blue, Sir", Tony confirmed that he was comfortable enough.

"Let's start then", Steve said as he stood behind Tony soothing the skin of Tony's buttcheek with his large, warm hands.

"Count for me babe", Steve ordered as he hit the riding crop on the Tony's right butt.

"Onnnee", Tony counted as he felt the leather on his ass with a loud smacking noise and he felt it's sting.

"Twwoo", Tony winced or moaned, he was not even sure but he was totally sure he was turned on as hell.

"Threee", and _fuck_ that hurt but he could hear the hitch in Steve's breath so it was worth it.

"Fouurr" Tony felt like his voice was coming from some other place. His cock was hard and throbbing.

"F-fivvee", Tears trickled down his eyes as the crop hit the same side for the fifth time with the same intensity. His ass hurt like hell, like it was on fire. He knew it'll be red and raw but it was so fucking hot.

"Colour, honey", Steve asked.

"Bl-blue, Sir", Tony stammered but he knew he could take it. He was Tony goddamn Stark. If this made him turn on, he wondered what effect it would having on Steve.

"Good", Steve soothed and continued the same on the other side, every moan from Tony's mouth making his pants tighter.

"Tennn", Tony almost screamed, with his ass throbbing and raw and he could bet the marks would be red as a strawberry.

"So fucking beautiful", Steve whispered in Tony's ear, as he bent over and sucked a bite at Tony's shoulder, his skin soft and smooth as always. Tony winced as Steve's pants rubbed against the raw and oversensitive skin if his ass.

Steve left him alone for a while when he went to their bedroom to get God knows what 'cause Tony was too hot and hard to care. He returned and positioned himself behind Tony again. Tony heard the slick of the lube rubbed against a surface but he could not make out what the surface was. Then he felt Steve's finger opening his entrance in the same practiced ease. He felt the lube burn against him but also felt the familiar warmth of Steve's finger. Steve pushed his entire finger inside and Tony let out a filthy moan even before he could stop himself. Steve added another finger and scissored them around to stretch the muscles.

"You are such a little whore for me aren't you, want to get fucked by me, by my cock", Steve growled while his fingers constantly worked on Tony's hole, now three fingers wide. Tony bit his lip hard to stop to groan and ended up making a noise inside his throat. He was flustered, blood running south and now he could even feel Steve's erection through his jeans pressing against his ass. Steve removed his fingers and Tony winced at the loss of contact but in the next second he felt cool metal of the vibrator in his ass.

Tony was overwhelmed with the fullness of the girth of the vibrator but it was not painful.. Hell he had taken Steve's dick he could take this thing as well. Steve set the vibrations to a slow hum, letting Tony adjust to the sensation. Then he increased the speed and started pounding it in and out with a slow and continuous tempo.

"You are not allowed to come unless I tell you to. You know what happens if you don't know follow my orders. You tell me when you're close. Is that clear??" Steve asked a little out of breath.

Tony mumbled something incoherent that even Steve's superhearing could not pick up. He stopped moving the vibrator and prompted, "What was that?"

"Crystal, Sir", Tony breathed, almost forcefully.

"Good boy", Steve changed the angle of the vibrator and hit the sweet spot that made Tony give out a full body shudder.

He nailed Tony's prostate over and over that turned Tony into a sweating, flushed mess. Tony felt the familiar tension building up low in his belly, his cock leaking precome and breath coming out in short gasps.

"Oh Captain, stop, I'm- I'm close, Oh fuck, s-stop." Tony gasped out with what little blood flow went to his brain. Steve stopped immediately but did not pull out the vibrator.

"You've been good, honey. You did exactly what was told." Steve hummed with appreciation, bending on Tony's back, biting down on his shoulder, on his back one hand around his ribs and another pulling at Tony's hair for better access. He rubbed his jeans covered cock over the crease of Tony's ass and Tony writhed under, "Steve, please."

Steve spanked his ass, hard, "What was that, baby boy??" Steve whispered above his ear, in his soft brown hair, giving Tony goosebumps with a burning pain on his asscheek.

"Please,  _Sir_ ", Tony corrected himself pushing back, rolling his hips to get some friction. "Please what, Tony??" Steve smirked, he fucking _smirked_. Okay if he wants him to beg, fuck it, he'll beg.

"Please, fuck me, now." Tony said as focused as he could be while Steve was placing open mouthed kisses on his back, under his ears and above his neck on the point that he knew would make Tony melt. His hand were roaming on Tony's chest, pinching and teasing the nubs of his nipples. The calluses of Steve's palm rubbed on that sensitive areolas and he arched his back against Steve's chest. He removed the vibrator and Tony's hole fluttered, wanting more.

"You've been so good to me, Tony, so so good," Steve said and Tony heard the sound of opening of a zipper and the bottle of lube and his cock twitched in response. "I want to see you when I'm inside you. Turn over." Steve said as he released Tony's hands and flipped him on the hood. Tony's face was flushed and wet with sweat and tears and Steve swore this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"You okay there, sweetheart?", Steve asked wiping the tears with his thumb while kissng and scraping Tony's jaw.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now for God's sake, fuck me, Steve", Tony almost yelled, breathy and winded.

Steve kissed him lower, on the neck, the sensitive scar tissue around the reactor, his stomach and the skin above the navel to hear the most beautiful sounds Tony made. He presses the head of cock at Tony's opening which slid in easily past the rim of muscles. He pushed inside till he was balls deep in him and Tony helplessly scratched his nails on the wood for some leverage. He pulled in Steve for a filthy kiss, biting and sucking on his lips. Steve rolled his hips and swallowed Tony's answering moan. He pushed Tony's knees further apart and gave a thrust that hit Tony's prostate and he saw stars. He took his cock in his large hand Tony was so grateful for the much needed friction that he almost came by the mere touch. Steve built a steady rhythm, nailing Tony over and over, pumping his cock in his hand, flicking his thumb on the slit. Tony was so stimulated with electricity flowing through his every single nerve when he came all over Steve's hand and chest, that he did not even notice the hot liquid inside him until Steve collapsed on top of him.

When they came down from the high, Steve was the first to speak. "You know I don't share, right?" Tony did not have the energy to open his eyes but he sure heard the smile in Steve's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try doing better :(


End file.
